


Forbidden Love

by elvctrons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass, F/M, Forbidden Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor Kylo Ren, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, it will happen i promise, rey is written after my bestfriend, why am I writing this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvctrons/pseuds/elvctrons
Summary: Y/N is a new student at Alderaan College, and of course she's late on her first day. She's met with a very intimidating, but cute professor. She's already made 2 new friends, and they're going to a party on Saturday. This year is going to be a long year.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 5





	1. chapter 1 ✰

You rushed up the steps of the school. “Fuck, I am so late! God damn alarm clock..”

You threw the front doors of the school open, and was greeted with a very startled receptionist.

“Excuse me, ma’am, but you’re late. Please sign this card and get up to your class.” The receptionist held out a green card with 3 lines for you to sign your name, class and age.

“Yeah, thanks.” You snatched the card from her hand and made your way through the school to your first class after summer break. You were scribbling all of your information down for the teacher.

\---------- 

Your class was pretty far into the school, so you were going to be at least 5 more minutes late. 

You had read things about your new English Professor, apparently he was extremely intimidating and his classes were pretty much impossible to pass. You had been alone almost all of your life, so you had a lot of studying to do. Orphans rarely got accepted into colleges, you were lucky.

You threw your english door open, greeted by a very, very tall english professor.

Holy shit.

He was hot.

His face was proportioned extremely wrong, but he made it look hot. He had a thick set of hair, wavy at the ends, his ears hidden in the locks. His nose was pretty big, but it was so, so hot. He wore a white shirt, with a black tie, and black slacks.

“You’re 7 minutes late.” His voice was deep. Rough with sleep, maybe he was late too.

You didn’t realise you had been staring. “Well? What’s your reason for being late, Miss..”

“Miss Y/LN.” You stammered through your sentence, even though it was only two words.

What was wrong with you? You never had crushes, especially on teachers who were way out of your league. Obviously.

“I’m sorry, my alarm clock didn’t go off. Here’s a uhh…” You passed him the card that you had filled out a few minutes ago.

“Thank you. You can go sit down next to Miss Tico.” He took the card from your trembling hands and pointed to her.

“Okay..” You muttered under your breath. You went to go and sit next to Rose, she looked like a nice girl.

You sat next to her, and she instantly had her hand out. “I’m Rose.” You took her hand, shaking it a bit too fast.

“Hey! I’m Y/N.” You pulled your hand away, and put your bag on the ground. “Sorry, I’m new here. Stupid alarm clock didn’t go off…”

You had come from London, you had just got emancipated from your abusive adoptive father. He used to hit you a lot for doing simple things like forgetting to brush your teeth or skipping a day of dinner. You were so glad to be out of that hellhole.

“Well… I might as well introduce myself again for the latecomer.” His eyes glared into your soul. “I’m Kylo Ren. Please do not refer to me as Kylo, call me Professor Ren.”

You were lost again. You gaped like a fish at him, he was so fascinating. He was mysterious. 

“Anyway, let’s get on with our lesson.” He turned to look at the board and erase where he had written his name. “During this course, you will be obviously be writing a lot of essays. Please, please, do not use ‘very sad’ when you can use ‘upset’. Please do not use ‘very mad’ when you can use ‘furious’ or ‘angry’. That is elementary school knowledge.”

The lesson went on, until the bell went off. You didn’t even realise, you were still lost at the sight of him. “Ah, ah, ah. Don’t leave yet. I still have homework to release.” That released a wave of groans from students.

Who the hell gives homework on the first day of school? That’s dumb. “Miss Y/LN. Please stay back.”

You paused from packing your things up. “Oh-oh okay..” You said quietly.

He waited for the rest of the students to leave. You began to walk up to his desk, while he leaned on the edge of it. “Are you new here?” he began with.

“Uhh, yeah…” Was it that obvious? “That’s why I was late. You see I just moved into a new apartment from-“ He cut you off.

“I don’t need any explanations, Miss Y/LN.” He stared at you, he looked almost.. disgusted?

“Y-yeah…” You muttered. 

“Well, I just wanted to let you know that I could very obviously see that you are new. I know how you are probably a bit behind because obviously, you’re new here but-“ He paused for a second, looking you up and down. “I’m sorry, how old are you again?”

Your eyes opened, “What?” You finally comprehended what he asked you. “Oh-oh sorry, I’m 18..” You began to look at the floors.

“Hmm..” He sounded lost in thought. “You’re excused, Miss Y/LN.” He began to walk back to his chair. He grabbed his satchel, then left.

You stared at the door, mouth wide open. “What the hell just happened..” You thought to yourself. You went back to your chair, grabbing your things, then leaving his classroom.

\----------

You went off to your next class, Science. Your teacher was the infamous Luke Skywalker. He was a nice man, filled with knowledge. You found that out from the schools teacher rating website.

You walked into your class, going to sit down at the back. Hopefully you wouldn’t be picked on.

A cute boy walked in. He had dark skin, he looked pretty muscular. He came to sit next to you. “Hey, are you new here?”

You smiled, “Yeah. Everybody seems to be noticing that today.” You laughed, and he also laughed. 

“Finn.” He held out his hand, and you took it.

“Y/N.” You smiled, you’d been making a lot of friends today.

“So, Science major?” He pulled his hand away, going to pick his things up from his backpack.

You did the same. “No actually, I’m an English major.”

He’d taken his things out, and paused. “Really? Is Rose Tico in your class?”

“Yeah! She’s really nice.” You smiled, remembering the funny conversations you had in class.

“What a small world it is, she’s one of my best friends.” He smiled along with her. Then.. he suddenly started to look interested, “Is Poe Dameron in that class?”

You’d finish taking your things out. You looked at him. “Uhh, I think so?”

“Curly brunette hair, skinny but muscular, kind of popular?” He put his chin on the palm of your hand while staring at you.

“That’s the one. Why?”

“Oh.. oh, nothing.” He let out a nervous laugh. You’d let it go for now.

\----------

Dr. Skywalker’s class came to an end. You and Finn started to put your things back into your bags. “So.. Y/N. Do you want to come to lunch with Rose and I?”

Your heart stopped. Nobody had ever invited you to sit with them at lunch. “Yeah, sure!” You smiled brightly at him.

“Okay, great!” He had his backpack strap slung over only one shoulder, he was also smiling brightly at you. “Let’s go then!”

You both walked to the cafeteria, talking about the rest of the subjects of the day. You both had almost every subject together.

You were excited to be making new friends, nobody ever liked you before. You were always bullied by the popular kids, even the loner kids didn’t like you. All of your days were just a repeat of waking up, going to school, doing the work, going home, getting abused by your adoptive father then sleeping. You were still so grateful that you got away from him. He started to act.. weird around you, since you were coming up to 18.

I wonder if Professor Ren- 

Wait.. why were you thinking of Professor Ren? Sure he was hot and all but.. you don’t actually feel for a.. teacher?

No. No you couldn’t. That wasn’t you.

You were snapped from your thoughts. “Y/N? Are you coming?” You looked at him, wide eyed.

“Yeah. Yeah, sorry. Was just thinking.” You two began to walk to the table where Rose was.

“About what?”

“Oh… nothing I guess. I’ll tell you later.”

They both sat down.

“Hey, Y/N!” Rose exclaimed as you sat down.

“Hey, Rose!” You smiled at her.

“Hold on, you guys know each other?” Finn said, looking confused.

“Sorry, I didn’t really specify earlier, Rose and I sit next to each other in class!” You were still looking at Rose, she was pretty.

You all talked about different things, other classmates, people to watch out for, then they came to the subject of parties.

“Hey, guys…. you know Poe Dameron?” Finn looked almost scared to tell us.

“Yeah, you never stop talk-“ She was stabbing at her macaroni.

Finn cut her off, “Anyways… he’s hosting a party this Saturday, and we should all totally go!”

Parties? Why do should I go to a party? It’s all just getting drunk, blacking out, hooking up and probably getting taken advantage of.

“Hell yeah! I’ll never pass up on a party.” Rose said, Finn smiling brightly at her.

“Y/N? You wanna come?” Finn looked at you.

“Uhhh.. I have to study.” You said, worried that you were already going to lose your friends.

“Girl! Come on! You have to come! You’ve got all week to study. Plus, it’s only our first week! It’s not like you’re gonna lose grades or something.” Rose said to you, taking your hand.

You stared at her, debating whether or not you should go. You sighed, then replied. “Fine… I guess so.”

They squealed in excitement, muttering loudly about everything they’re going to wear and going to bring to the party. Everybody in the cafeteria was looking their way. “Shhh, guys!” You said.

This was going to be a long school year.


	2. chapter 2 ✰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2! rey is written heavily after my best friend, alyssa, so ignore their dumbass humour please. btw i dont have a beta so if there is any mistakes im kinda fucked <3 enjoy my loves

You had gotten through the week very well. You had made friends with Rose, Finn, Rose’s older sister Paige, and Rey.

Rey was extremely nice, and hilarious. You and her had very similar humour, you were texting all night yesterday..

—————

Rey: DAOKFEOSGOK HE’S SO HOT?????

You: PLEAAASE HE HAS ME SOAKING WTFFF

Rey: SKEFIESGJSGI WE’RE SO FUNNY I CAN’T

—————

You smiled at the memory, you really loved talking to her. Especially with very late night 8ball games. You and her had gotten along immediately, she had a similar past to you. She helped with your self-esteem a lot. She was gorgeous, too. You reminded her of that every time.

You walked out of school, you were finally done for the week. You saw Rey, and instantly ran up to her. She was on her phone, calling somebody.

“You are a fucking bastard. Go to hell and suck my dick, motherfucker!” She snatched her phone from her ear and ended the call.

“Hey, girl…” You walked up to her slowly, not wanting to piss her off further.

She turned around, her eyes rimmed red and filled with tears. “H-hey..” She took her hand and wiped her tears away.

You took her shoulders and was instantly worried. “Hey, hey! Why are you crying?” You wiped the rest of her tears as they were falling.

“Oh.. I-It’s nothing.. Just my dumbass Uncle Plutt…” She smiled sadly at you.

“Rey.. You really can’t stay with him. You need to get your own place, or better yet come move in with me! We can get that pool table….” You laughed at your own joke.

Rey also laughed, and you both were soon giggling loudly, staring into each others eyes. 

“In fact.. why don’t you just leave his ass right now? He isn’t home, is he?” You smirked at your own idea. 

“I don’t think he’s home.. why?” She suddenly looked worried.

You smiled at her. “I say… you go home, pack your shit, and come live with me.”

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape. “That’s a stupid idea, Y/N..” She let out a loud chuckle.

“It’s the best stupid idea.” She followed up.

You both ran to her shitty Chevrolet Vega, hearts racing.

You were never a rebel, what was happening to you? First you were late to school, then you accepted to go to a party, now you were helping your friend run away and come live with you? This was a new you, but you liked it.

—————-

You were waiting outside for a while now. Rey didn’t want you to come in with her, because her Uncle Plutt might’ve been home. You decided to go in, you thought you heard a muffled scream.

You walked in to find Rey pressed up against the wall by an old, fat mans forearm. You walked up to him, “Hey, jackass!” You punched him hard across the nose and he fell to the ground, you bent over, starting to throw punches at his face. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Y/N get off of him!” She was grabbing at your shoulders, trying to get you off.

You stood up, ran your fingers through your hair. “Watch your back, motherfucker.” You grabbed Rey’s hand, and walked out with her to her car.

You got into the passenger side, with Rey going into the drivers side. “That was fucking badass, Y/N!” She exclaimed, looking at you, smiling brightly.

You sighed while smiling. “I honestly didn’t know I could punch that hard. That’ll come in use for Saturday.” You giggled.

“Damn your ass, it will.” She giggled shortly after, then pulling the car into drive and pulling out.

—————

You both had gotten home, and set up the guest room with her things. You both fell back on the bed after completing.

“That was fucking crazy.” She said.  
“Hell yeah, it was.” You laughed.

You both stared up to the roof for a while, then you heard a quiet sob next to you. You instantly looked over to her, and saw her crying.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” You looked at her sympathetically.

“I-It’s nothing… Just.. I don’t know..” She was still looking up at the roof, tears streaming down her face.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” You pulled up your hand to wipe her tears off of her cheeks, and she finally looked at you.

“Of course.” She smiled sadly at you.

“Good. So let’s get into that kitchen and start drinking for tonight.” You laughed, then got up, taking her hand with you.

————

Finn, Rose and Paige pulled up in a taxi. You and Rey slightly stumbled getting out of your apartment, as you were tipsy. You were both laughing as you opened the door to the backseats.

“Damn, girls! You already drank without us?” Finn said, helping us in.

“Well duh! Isn’t that what people do for parties?” You said.

For the party, Paige wore a white, short dress that stopped right after the thigh, with a plunging neckline. Finn wore a white shirt tucked into black jeans, pretty boring you thought. Rose wore a black dress that had off the shoulder sleeves, and it was ruffled at the top of the dress. Rey wore a pink latex dress with a white fur coat. She looked gorgeous, as always. You wore a denim skirt with a black tank top tucked into it, you had a red flannel wrapped around your waist, and Rey let you borrow her black fishnets. You all wore heels with Finn wearing normal black sneakers.

You all looked like the sexiest group ever, you stuck out of course, but who cares? You all looked gorgeous.

You all jammed to Spotify’s Top 50 playlist, laughing loudly along.

You finally made it to the party, it was a massive house. Pretty sure it counted as a mansion. You all stepped up onto the porch, and you went to ring on the doorbell, when suddenly Finn’s hand slapped you away. 

“Why the hell would we ring a bell for a party that everybody’s invited to? Just go in.” He said, matter of factly.

Damn, he was ruthless. “Damn Finn, don’t need to get your panty’s in a twist.” You copied Rey’s infamous line. You heard her snicker behind you, with Finn rolling his eyes and opening the door. 

Fuck, it was loud. HIGHEST IN THE ROOM by Travis Scott played loudly on about 50 speakers. Well that’s what it sounded like. You all held hands while Finn took you all to the drinks, not wanting to lose each other in the crowd of what had to be 400 people. Even more. 

They all started mixing their drinks, how did they know how to do that? “Uhhh, Finn? A little help?” You said, sounding worried.

“Oh sugar, you’re clueless! Come here, let me help you.” Finn took your cup and started mixing.

“Finn, may I ask, how do you know how to do that?” I said, looking at him suspiciously while crossing my arms.

“Practice and parties, my dear.” He gave you your cup.

You stared at it in disgust. Just try it and see I guess? You gulped it down, wincing as it went down, burning your throat. But you wanted more, so you all kept going through the house while drinking.

You were suddenly cramped together with a few boys, and one of them put their hands on your hips. What the fuck? Don’t they know what personal space is?

“Get the fuck off of me!” You shouted, pushing them away. You turned around, it was Poe Dameron.

“Oh sweetheart, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be back in London with your abusive father?” He looked at you in disgust.

“Watch what you’re fucking saying, Dameron.” You heard behind you, you whipped around

What the fuck? Professor Ren? Why was he at a frat party?

“I-“ You suddenly felt the urge to puke, “I’m so sorry..” You ran out to the porch, throwing up over the fence.

It was about a total of 10 seconds before you felt your hair being pulled back, you continued puking all over the nice bushes. Oops.

“Ugh..” You groaned, standing up straight and wiping your mouth. You looked over to the person standing next to you, it was Professor Ren again.

“Are you alright?” Damn. You forgot how deep his voice was, and extremely sexy he was.

“Y-Yeah.. Sorry about that, I was probably just over-reacting..” You felt extremely embarrassed.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Poe Dameron is a fucking jerk, his grades are pure shit. Don’t know how he’s still in this school.” It was weird hearing a teacher swear.

“Damn right..” You chucked lightly. “Anyway.. I should probably get inside..” You went to move past him, when you suddenly tripped over air. A large arm went out to grab you, and you were pulled against his chest suddenly.

“Watch out, princess. Don’t want any fatalities, do we?” He chuckled in a low tone. Your mouth was agape, if he couldn’t get any sexier, he sure was..

He let go of you, letting you steady yourself out. “Do you have anybody to take you home?”

You groaned at the thought. “Nah.. all my friends are inside, extremely drunk.”

“Let me take you home. You shouldn’t be alone while you’re drunk, might die.” He chuckled at his own joke.

You giggled, “I guess so..” How was this man so effortlessly sexy? You could write essays on how sexy this man was. Hah. Funny. Essays. English teacher.

“Hey, hey ,what’s wrong?” He suddenly looked worried. Why?

You suddenly fell to the ground, and everything went black.

—————

You woke up in a soft bed. Where were you? You opened your eyes, wincing at the bright light coming through the window. 

“Shit, you’re awake..” Professor Ren came through the bedroom door.

What the hell were you doing in a house with Professor Ren?

“Why am I here.. I should be at home..” You groaned.

“Well, princess, you fainted at a party last night and I don’t know where you live, so you’re at my house. Don’t worry, I’m not like.. a serial killer or something.” He laughed.

You smiled. “Well I hope not.” You looked in his eyes, there was something soft. He wasn’t as intimidating as he was in the classroom.

“Well, do you want breakfast? I made eggs but.. as I always do.. I made too much.” He said.

“Uhhh, won’t you get in trouble for that?” I said. I immediately regretted it after.

He chuckled in his deep voice. “Well, we’re not related in a sexual way, are we?” He said, his eyes going dark.

“I don’t think so..” You wouldn’t mind. He was sexy as fuck.

“Well then, let’s go downstairs and you can eat breakfast. Do you want a shirt or something? Your clothes were covered in puke so I threw them out.”

“Uhh, yes please.” He went to go grab a black shirt and black sweatpants, then laid them out on the bed next to you. “Kitchen is downstairs.. obviously.” Then he left.

You stared, mouth agape, at the door for a while, before getting up and getting changed. 

Wait.. He would’ve had to take your clothes off.. We didn’t.. Do anything.. Right?

You stepped lightly into the kitchen, and he was already sitting down, waiting for you to come down.

“We didn’t.. like.. do anything last night, right?” You were worried.

He looked offended. “Who do you think I am, Mr Dameron? Of course not. I’m not like that. Now come and eat, princess.” He pushed his plate towards you.

You ate in silence, until you both finished and you looked towards each other. “Well, I guess I better take you home.”

“Yeah..” He gave you one of his jackets, then walked you out to his car.

You both sat in silence, the radio playing quietly. You heard him humming along.

You reached your house. “Well, thanks for taking me back to yours and making sure I was safe.”

“No problem, princess. Stay safe out there. Don’t want another Poe Dameron taking advantage of you.” He smiled softly.

You smiled softly. “Yeah.” You got out of his car, went to your door, gave him a little wave goodbye, then walked into your house.

“Where were you, Y/N?” Rey was there.

Shit.

You were fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please this story sucks, leave comments if u have suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work and it's probably not going to go anywhere but i love writing so heres this


End file.
